In Darkness and In Light
by TheFluffyDoggy
Summary: Robin grew up in darkness, it was a comfort to him. But so was the light. The light of sunrise. What could possibly offer more comfort then that? A star. His star. One-shot.


**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OTHER RELATING CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS!**

**Hey guys, TheFluffyDoggy here with my first ever story! I REALLY hope it turns out okay, but please feel free to review telling me what i could improve on. Just...go easy on me, and enjoy! :D**

Robin had always enjoyed sunrise. It wasn't only the beginning of the day, it was the best part of the day. It was what assured the boy wonder that the day was going to be a bright, sunny one, and it aided as a source of comfort to him that this warm, luscious feeling would stay with him throughout the course of the day as he fought the criminals that came to interrupt the peace his city held.

Yet, even though the sun gave him all these lovely feelings, he couldn't help but feel a sense of uncertainty by its warm rays. When he worked in Gotham, it was an extremely rare occasion that the sun would come out at all as the city was plagued by a dark, lingering shadow that seemed to haunt Gotham. And even when the giant ball of fire peeped out from hiding, the tall buildings blocked it, only allowing their own shadows to hit the streets of Gotham. For any normal person, it would've created a depressing mood, like it did for Robin on his very first patrol with Batman. But he learnt, over the 7 years he'd worked in the city, that the darkness became your friend.

He'd go so far as to say it _allied_ him even.

The darkness provided a cloak he could hide in, and stalk his enemy until he could literally reach out and grab the man by his jacket, and throw him into the wall. Back then, when he was a mere child, the darkness has been his only source of comfort and protection, as Batman wasn't _really_ the best comforter.

And now, it was the light that had hidden from him for so long that gave him that same comfort.

He still enjoyed straying in the shadows of Jump city, creeping up behind someone and taking them out with a quick blow to the head. It was a nice clean way to get the job done, but he couldn't always use that method.

Sometimes, he had to get his hands dirty.

He hadn't spoken to his team since last night, where he had gotten his hands extremely dirty. As soon as he arrived back at the tower, he'd taken a shower to wash the blood that has sprayed all over his body, and had made his hair sticky.

He had beaten Dr light to a bloody pulp, and had to be hauled off him by Cyborg before actually he _killed_ him.

It was unnecessary, really. Dr Light had been robbing the bookstore across from the Pizza place, not interested in the books as much as the money behind the counter. To the titans, it was a normal report, and they arrived at it in the same mind set as every other mission.

But then Robin noticed something that made his blood run dead cold.

He had a _gun_. A pistol to be exact.

But it was still a gun.

The boy wonder didn't really remember much after that, only Dr light lying on the floor underneath him, and his fists hitting him in the face repeatedly. Each time he struck his face, a loud cracking noise would erupt through his eardrums, and the older males face would snap violently to the side. Dr light had lost the will to stay awake a while ago.

When the titans had finally realized how much damage their leader was inflicting on the villain, Cyborg moved forward, and restrained the younger boy in his large arms. It took a while, but when the boy wonder finally calmed down, he simply retreated silently to his R-cycle, and drove off.

He couldn't expect them to understand.

_They_ didn't know what the Joker had done to him in Gotham. _They_ didn't know he had witnessed Batman pressed up against the wall, a gun pressed to his chest. _They_ didn't know that in his own pathetic attempt to rescue his mentor from certain death, the gun had been turned on him.

_They_ didn't know he got shot in the shoulder.

He flinched visibly and his hand immediately shot up to his shoulder, where the scar from the bullet still remained. The actual bullet had been removed by Alfred as soon as they had arrived at the Batcave, but it still scared him.

It scared him that he was still human.

He was on a team of _super powered_ heroes. A half robotic human, a boy with the ability to shift into any creature he wanted, a demon child, and a alien. And somehow, still to this day confusing him, the only human on the team had ended up leader.

" Friend Robin?" He recognized the timid tone to her voice straight away, and turned around stiffly to face his teammate, Starfire. Her face was laced with worry, and his heart twinged a bit with guilt. He knew _he_ was the cause of her discomfort.

" Yeah Star?" He cracked a smile, unfolding his arms and allowing his stance to become more relaxed.

She floated up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" You are okay, yes?" She asked, concerned. He nodded, perhaps a little too quickly.

" Course Star, I'm fine." He tried grinning, but she shot him a look that said, ' I know your lying', making him sigh, " Listen, about last night. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. I don't know what happened..."

Suddenly, to his extreme surprise, she wrapped him in her arms, and held him tightly to her chest. Her warm arms shielded him from all his worry, and he lay his head on her shoulder.

" You forgive me then?" He asked timidly, not looking up at her and simply enjoying the feeling of her so close to him.

" Of course Robin. We all forgive you. We don't need to understand _why_ you did what you did, we except it."

That was all the comfort the boy wonder needed. For when the sun went down, Robin knew he'd always have _her_ as his source of comfort in darkness.

**Do you like it? I'm pretty impressed with this, but let me know what you guys think! Have a nice day :)**


End file.
